


Free Time

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul has a way of dealing with stress that Maka might need some time adjusting to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cross-dressing, cursing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own SE.

Soul waves to Maka as she closes the door. He locks it behind her, pressing his ear to the wood so that he would hear the very moment that she, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters had left their floor. Once they had, he sighs in relief. With a quick glance, he straightens and checks the apartment, not leaving out any space -no matter how small- that Blair could possibly fit into. With that done, he sighs again and sneaks into his own room, locking and covering his window. "Now, all I have to do is take care of this stress.." He reaches under his bed, pulling out a white box.

Maka groans, shifting the weight of the bags in her hands. _'Damn that lazy Soul. If he'd gone with us, he could've helped carry all these things! And its not like he would've been stuck with just us girls! We met up with Black Star and Kidd on the way there!'_ She nearly growls, only stopping her internal grumbling when she caught sight of a familiar door.

Setting her bags by her feet, she reaches into her pocket, fumbling around for a second before pulling out her key. After unlocking and cracking open the door, she drops it back inside her pocket and reaches for her bags.

She nearly called out for her partner when she heard a humming sound. _'What the..'_ She narrows her brows and leans in, listening closer. Indeed, there really was someone inside, humming something cheerfully along with the sounds of dishes. For a moment, she wonders whether or not her mother was inside cooking. Then she shakes her head, frowning. _'Mama is off in Brazil and whoever that is sounds different.'_ She grits her teeth, silently easing the door open with her foot and slipping the bags inside. Once all of them had been settled on the opposite side of the door, she pulls a knife from her sock, silently thanking Soul and his funny Italian habits. _'Remember Maka, that old stereotype about Italians may be..you know.. but It'll keep you safe!'_

Maka wipes the smile off her face before slipping inside and silently closing the door behind her. She nearly stumbles at the woman standing before the stove, humming. Her white hair was uneven and a little spiky at the ends, ending nearly an inch above her shoulders. She wore what appeared to be a white button-up (from what Maka could guess from the make of the back) shirt with her sleeves rolled nearly to her elbows. Her long skirt (black with dark-red roses) stopped above her ankles and fluttered with her movements as she pulled on oven mitts and bent over to grab something from the oven. The last thing Maka noticed before sneaking closer was that she wore black flats.

The woman -who seemed about Maka's age and height- turned off the stove and grabbed the pan, turning to set it on a pre-set place on the table, still humming cheerfully. Once she does, they both freeze, hum catching in the woman's throat. A smile was frozen on her faze, red eyes showing surprise and terror. Maka herself was caught in surprise.

"S-Soul?" she shouts, gaping at her (hopefully) partner.

The woman flinches, nearly dropping the pan. "Ma-Maka! I can explain!"

"..."

"..."

"..Well?" She ignores his (her?) gulp and sends him (her?) an expecting glare.

Soul flinches again and sets the pan on the table before pulling off the mitts and turning back to her, rubbing the back of his head. "Um..."

Maka glares harder, shutting the door and replacing the knife. "Stop stalling."

Soul whines and deflates a little. "Said I could, not that I wanted to.." Maka arches a brow. "Okay okay! I'm.. under a bit of stress.." Maka's other brow joins the first. Soul sighs. "Whenever I'm under stress, I... cross-dress.."

Maka nods and sits on the couch, motioning for him to join her. He does. "So then, why have I never caught you before?"

Soul gives a weak smile, a fine dusting of pink on his cheeks. "I always make sure to do it when no one else is home. Not to mention I usually hear you coming or know when your gonna be back. ...I must've been distracted this time..." He turns his head away, blush spreading and darkening. Maka chuckles. Soul sends her a confused glance, making her grin cruelly.

"So... does this mean your wearing panties too?"

Soul chokes. "Maka!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! I kinda got the idea from a fic I read where Soul walks in on Maka walking around nude. So credit goes to the author.


End file.
